Rose II's Adventures
by The Mystic Avenger
Summary: Rose I had her story described in Turn Left, Stolen Earth and Journey's End. But what of the other version of Rose who followed the telepathic link I sent her to the Tardis in my fanfic. This is her adventures with the Alternate Ninth Doctor Shalka Dr. .
1. Episode 1

**Rose II's Adventures**

**Episode 1: Arrival**

By The Mystic Avenger

_As you know, I mentioned during the Merlin Adventure recounting that Rose Tyler split off into two entities at the point when she finally left Universe Sector 0075 B. Because of her travel to multiple worlds, her own timeline branched in two. One version of her travelled across the entire 0075 Sheaf and onto a few other membranes, the other version of her followed a telepathic message I sent her, and she wound up in Universe Sector 0075 C. The story is set some time after "The Feast of the Stone" after Allison has left the Tardis for her own life. I will be writing this series in real time. As I write these episodes, a telepathic connection with this particular Tardis will allow me to interact in this universe and shape the timeline. Enjoy. –Uthuriel. _

_P.S. Even though it is pre Stolen Earth and Journey's End vis-à-vis the branch off, the timeline for me is post Planet of the Dead._

As the Tardis bounced in the Vortex, the Doctor and the Master were sitting playing a game of chess. There hadn't been much adventure for the Time Lord and his robotic companion for some time, and this had been their 100th game of chess in the past 2 days. It was all the Doctor could do not to die of boredom.

"Knight to queen three," said the Master, taking a rook in the process.

"Mate in four moves," said the Doctor, surveying the board with a pensive gaze.

"Correction, mate in three," said the Master. "Could I feel emotions, I would probably be feeling a combination of amusement and disappointment at this being my 10th game won in a row."

Before the Doctor could make a retort, the klaxon sounded.

"The Cloister bell," said the Doctor. "What is it?"

"According to the dimensional sensors, there appears to be a class 4 Schwarzchild opening in our Cargo Bay," said the Master.

"A wormhole in the Tardis?" said the Doctor. "That's impossible. The Tardis was built to prevent gravitational anomalies from directly invading."

"Well be that as it may," said the Master, "It doesn't change the fact that one has opened, and hold on, I'm reading one humanoid life form dropping out of it. Also, I'm sensing some form of temporal displacement as well."

"Well of course there would be," said the Doctor. "The wormhole would cause-"

"That's not it," said the Master. "There appears to be a secondary source. Somehow an incorporeal entity made it through the wormhole. It appears that it's protecting the humanoid."

"Well let's go check it out then," said the Doctor. "Whoever opened that wormhole needs to be stopped before they tear the Tardis apart."

XYZ

Rose got to her feet and shook her head to get her luscious blond hair somewhat straightened. As she dusted herself off, she took a look around and got her bearings. All of a sudden, she saw two men rush in, one of whom pressed her to the wall.

"All right," said the man not holding her. "Who are you, what species are you from, and how and why have you invaded my Tardis?"

"Doctor, is that you?" said Rose, both surprised and almost on the verge of tears. "And who is this holding me?"

"Answer my questions first," snapped the Doctor. "How do you know who I am? And how did you get here?"

Rose said, "Don't you recognize me Doctor?" and promptly burst into tears.

"Release her! She is of no harm to you and is here at my request!" yelled a booming voice.

The Doctor turned to see The Mystic Avenger hovering in mid-air. "Ah, a guardian. Can't you lot stop meddling in my affairs for just once?" he said.

"First, have the Master release her and then I'll explain," said The Mystic Avenger.

The Master released Rose, who was still crying and looking somewhat bewildered. "Who's speaking?" she asked. "What's going on?" At that moment, The Mystic Avenger became corporeal and alighted to the ground.

"To answer everyone's questions," he said, "I am Uthuriel Rushenka, The Mystic Avenger, Paratime Angel Extraordinaire. No Rose, this Doctor will not recognize you because he's the Doctor from a timeline different to the one you're used to. I've actually had to come here to help you to clean up a mess I created trying to get you back to the Doctor. As for who she is, Doctor, she is Rose Marion Tyler; a companion of your ninth and tenth incarnations from a parallel timeline. However, there are currently two versions of her. While one is being dealt with by her Doctor, this second one wound up here. As to who I am and how and why she got here, I pulled her out of her timeline and sent her a telepathic message to follow this wormhole I'd set up from the timeline she was inhabiting here. She is here as your companion. As to what species she is, she's still human. Does that answer everyone?" The Mystic Avenger rubbed the back of his head, wearing an exasperated expression.

At that moment, there was a boom and the Tardis shook violently knocking everyone off their feet. As they ran into the console room, the Doctor and Master took the controls.

"We've been hooked in a time scoop," said the Master. "It's the Time Lords. They've sensed the anomaly and are pulling us in."

"The Time Lords?" asked Rose. "I thought you were the only one left Doctor."

"What are you talking about my silly girl?" asked the Doctor.

"Different timeline, long story," said The Mystic Avenger. "Listen, do you have a temporal null zone in here where the Time Lords can't sense? The last time I dealt with the Time Lords, they put me in a stasis field and didn't recognize me as a guardian. I'd rather not go through that again."

"What are guardians?" asked Rose.

The Doctor was about to answer when The Mystic Avenger interrupted. "Our home name is technically called the Kanshuk, but you humans have called us everything from angels to Gods," he said. "We come from the very first universe to develop sentient life and the ability to manipulate gravity. Because of that, we were able to travel through time and to other dimensions long before most sentient life even developed basic bronze age technology. The Time Lords call us the Guardians because when they became time travelling, we basically helped them stabilize themselves."

At this, the Tardis stopped, and all of a sudden, the door burst open, a hundred of the panopticon guard coming in with a stasis field and blasters drawn.

"Oh no, not again," said The Mystic Avenger "as he was turned incorporeal and placed in stasis."

"You lot, follow us," said the Castellan, motioning with his blaster.

XYZ

In the office of the Chancellor, President Romana (fourth incarnation) was sitting going over papers when all of a sudden, the Castellan burst in. She put her head in her hand and rubbed her temples.

"Can't this wait?" she asked. "I have this treaty to get hammered out for the temporal powers summit in two standard days and I don't have time for distractions."

"It's important, " said the Castellan. "We have caught an entity who opened a wormhole into a Tardis. He refuses to answer any questions until he speaks to you personally."

Romana's head snapped up. "Wait, did you say someone opened a wormhole into a Tardis?" she asked, alarmed. "If one of the temporal powers has figured out how to do this, this could jeopardize everything. Bring him in." In came the stasis field, followed by the Doctor and Rose.

"Figures you'd be involved somehow, Doctor," said Romana. She turned to The Mystic Avenger in the stasis field. "Now, what is it you needed to speak to us about?"

"Unfortunately, I need to speak to you because this entire universe is in danger owing to a mistake I made trying to reunite Rose here with the Doctor," said The Mystic Avenger. "I opened the gravity lines between a number of universes allowing Rose to cross so she could return to her Doctor. Unfortunately, the Daleks in another timeline have figured out how to harness Z particles and are intending to release a bomb which will destroy all universes."

At this, Romana bolted to her feet. "Castellan," she said, "prep the wormhole generators. We are going on a war footing."

"That won't be necessary," said The Mystic Avenger. "Just simply stop time around this universe for a period of up to 3 hours relative to the other universes. That will block out the Z particles and protect this timeline. Another version of the Doctor will be taking care of disabling the bomb."

"Very well," said Romana.

XYZ

Three hours later, they were back on the Tardis and The Mystic Avenger was free of the stasis field.

"So, can I come along?" asked Rose. "After all, how many people have you shown Gallifrey to?"

"I suppose so," said the Doctor.

"I presume you'll be headed back to your own universe," said the Master to The Mystic Avenger. "After all, you've served your purpose."

"I don't have to leave," said The Mystic Avenger. "I'm currently tied to this Tardis via a telepathic connection. This is how I was able to manipulate this universe line. I'll just simply leave the connection dormant and come back when you guys need me from time to time."

"Very well," said the Doctor. "But not too often. You guardians interfere too much."

"Look who's talking," said The Mystic Avenger, and everyone but the Doctor laughed, the Doctor wearing a grimace.

At that, The Mystic Avenger snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.


	2. Episode 2

**Rose II's Adventures**

**Episode 2: Shortcomings**

_Another adventure of Rose II. I know the last one was a tad short. But since I only had to help save a timeline, no harm done.-Uthuriel._

Rose bounced into the control room with a smile on her face. Embracing the Doctor, she gave him a huge kiss which caused him to stumble back a couple of steps.

"Morning, Doctor," she said. "Where are we off to today?"

"Why in Rassilon's name did you kiss me?" asked the Doctor.

At this Rose looked a bit sheepish. "I'm sorry Doctor. I keep forgetting that you're from a different timeline to the one I know."

The Master shook his head as he proceeded to monitor controls. All of a sudden, a flash of light appeared and an angelic figure alighted to the deck.

"Would you kindly not do that every five seconds?" asked Rose. "You scare the crap out of me when you do that."

"Hey, if you'd rather that only the Doctor can see me, I'll gladly stay incorporeal," said The Mystic Avenger. "But, I'd prefer if I can talk to all of you. Anyway, since I promised I was going to be here when you needed me, and I got the call saying to come here, where are we headed today?"

The Master looked up from the controls. "Well there seems to be a temporal anomaly on the planet Zaxia five. We could always check that out."

"What sort of anomaly?" asked The Mystic Avenger.

"Well from the look of it, it appears that time is passing about 3 times slower than it ought to on that planet," said the Master. "Something seems to have put it a ways behind in time."

"Feel like an adventure Rose?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm just glad to be back with you," said Rose. The Doctor rolled his eyes and moved to set coordinates with the Master.

"Next stop, Zaxia 5," said the Doctor, as the Tardis materialized with the familiar grinding noise.

The Doctor, The Mystic Avenger, and Rose took a step outside and saw an azure blue sky with animals resembling small blimps flying about holding guns.

"What are they?" asked Rose.

"These are the Zubonites," said the Doctor. "Two sentient species developed on Zaxia 5. One was a species that evolved with a sort of Hydrogen gas bubble which allows them to fly. The explosions that killed predators allowed them to deter avian predators, but unfortunately, had to develop sentience and tool making capability so that they could shoot down ground based predators that had high jumping abilities. The second sentient species, are the Werverites. They descended from a giraffe like creature and had to shorten their necks so as to avoid getting killed off by exploding Zubonites."

"I remember a race like this back from universe sector 0024," said The Mystic Avenger, "except in their case, the Zubonite like species were the only sentient ones, and had developed biotechnology to the point that they had actually bread species that could be used as spaceships."

"The Zubonites aren't that different," said the Doctor. "Except they don't figure out how to get animals to survive in vacuum for another 3 centuries. At this point in time, the Werverites are currently at war with the Zuborites and today should be the signing of the peace treaty. Come along. Let's see what's causing the anomaly." All of a sudden, 3 humanoid sized giraffes came up and pointed guns at the group.

"So this is the new genetic weapon those Zubos developed," said one of them. "Move it you three. The high command said to capture you lot alive for study."

So this is the new genetic weapon those Zubos developed," said one of them. "Move it you three. The high command said to capture you lot alive for study."

XYZ

In a Werverite city, our heroes were bound and tossed into a cell.

"Fat lot of good you two were," said Rose. "You, Doctor, just had to offend the High Werverite commander, AND get your sonic screwdriver taken. And you, Mystic, why didn't you just use your powers to get us out of here?"

"That's part of the problem here," said The Mystic Avenger. "If I had stayed incorporeal, this wouldn't have been an issue. However, I kind of wanted to actually enjoy this adventure with you, and this species decided to clip my wings. Without my feathers, my capabilities are decreased by a factor of 100. I'm just grateful they didn't know what I really was. They would have probably been able to disrupt my consciousness using hyper powerful differential beam splitters."

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" asked Rose.

"We wait," said the Doctor, "while I think of a way to escape. In the meantime, I suggest you two amuse yourselves."

"I'm thinking of a human who's last name starts with B," said The Mystic Avenger.

"What?" asked Rose.

"What, you've never played Botticelli?" asked The Mystic Avenger.

XYZ

Back in the Tardis, the Master started seeing unusual signs of gravitational distortion on the monitor. Pinpointing the source of it, he promptly uploaded a message into the telepathic circuits to notify the Doctor.

XYZ

Back in the prison cell, the Doctor had managed to wrestle his hands free from his bonds and The Mystic Avenger had almost finished doing the same.

"You know Doctor, I just had a thought," said The Mystic Avenger. "I know the sick prisoner routine is the oldest trick in the book, but remember that the high Werverite said he wanted to vivisect us. And since they don't know whether a human is faking sickness or not…"

"My dear boy, I like your thinking," said the Doctor. "Let's get Rose down and try it."

As they pulled Rose out of her bonds, she collapsed to the ground and started moaning in pain. The Mystic Avenger started banging on the cell door and demanding a guard.

"Guard," he said, "Rose is ill. I don't think your commander will want us dead."

"Fine," the guard growled, "stand back, and no funny business." As the guard entered the cell, The Mystic Avenger promptly grabbed the guard's rifle, and proceeded to manipulate it so the guard flipped onto the ground. Rose whistled, impressed.

"Classic aikido," said The Mystic Avenger. "I learned some in one of my human host bodies. I figured it would come in handy one of these days."

As they ran out of the cell, The Mystic Avenger promptly grabbed his head and dropped in pain.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Telepathic message," said The Mystic Avenger. "I'm not able to handle telepathy as well without my wings. I'm going to have to go incorporeal with what little power I have left to regenerate full abilities. Return to the Tardis, you two. There's coordinates being broadcast for the source of the temporal distortion." With that, The Mystic Avenger faded into nothing.

"What will we do Doctor?" asked Rose.

"Luckily, I have a Stattenheim remote control, and can call the Tardis here," said the Doctor. As he hit the switch, the Tardis materialized. When they got in, the Doctor asked, "Where is the anomaly eminating from?"

"It's a gravitational generator in a bunker 3 miles outside the city," said the Master. "Unfortunately, this generator is getting to the point where it could create a black hole and destroy the planet."

"Can the Tardis get near it?" asked Rose. "I thought your people invented blackholes."

"We did," said the Master. "However, the Tardis itself is powered by a black hole. If we brought ours any closer, the mass of the two blackholes would cause them to merge and the resulting gravitational field would be so strong it would cause the planet to implode."

"We'll have to hoof it then," said the Doctor. "Come on."

XYZ

After a couple of minutes, the Doctor and Rose found the entrance to the underground bunker and slowly descended therein. The Doctor promptly got out his sonic screwdriver and proceeded to scan.

"Why would someone create a gravitational generator?" asked Rose.

"Any one of a number of reasons, my dear girl," said the Doctor. "A black hole was how the Time Lords were able to have enough energy for our first time travel experiments. The problem is that there are two ways to go about it. One of which is to artificially cause a star to explode, the second is to try to harness enough gravitons from the surrounding bodies in a solar system and simply collect them in a small enough space to collapse the mass in the area into a black hole. This species apparently is trying the latter."

"And our experiment was a success," said a voice from behind them. As the Doctor and Rose turned around, 6 humanoid giraffes carrying blasters and one wearing a dress uniform came into view. "Welcome," said the one wearing the dress uniform, "to the project which will win the war."

"So that's why time was slowing," said Rose. "You haven't successfully built the time machine yet."

"You're a clever girl," said the one in uniform. "However, you're wrong. We just finally harvested enough gravitons from the neighbouring 12 planets and the star that we can finally open a wormhole back to an earlier period in our history, and destroy the Zuborites before they develop sentience."

"But you can't , High Werverite," said the Doctor. "You were supposed to sign a peace treaty with the Zuborites today. The ceasefire had been going for weeks. If you change the timeline, catastrophic results could occur."

"Screw the peace treaty!" said the High Werverite. "The Zubos would only destroy our kind. They can't be trusted. And nothing will stand in our way. Not even you. Men, kill them." As the Werverites took aim, a flash of light appeared and 6 Zuborites started opening fire. The Mystic Avenger alighted to the ground in the process, wings fully healed.

"How did you know where to find us?" asked Rose.

"Hello, Kanashuk," said The Mystic Avenger. "Once I was able to go outside of time to heal, I simply followed the time stream and warned a few Zuborites that you'd need help here. As for why I simply didn't go back and stop the whole thing…, well I couldn't take all the fun."

The Doctor smiled. "This way Mystic," he said. "We need to stop the generator before they release the graviton stream and open that wormhole. Without a negative matter source, it will collapse into a black hole and kill everyone on this planet."

The Mystic Avenger and the Doctor raced down the corridor into a room filled with incredible equipment.

"The shortcomings of this race should not allow for it to have this level of technology," said The Mystic Avenger. "Remember that we had to give you Time Lords the machine for harnessing gravitons so that you could control a black hole. This is a Type 2 civilization, not a type 4. Someone gave them this tech."

"Which we will deal with later," said the Doctor. "Priorities, my boy, priorities. You use your powers to redirect the gravitational flow while I cause the machine to overload."

As The Mystic Avenger called up his time globe, he then proceeded to open a series of 12 wormholes which redirected the graviton flow to other parts of the universe, while the Doctor caused a feedback loop.

"We have to run," said the Doctor. "We've got less than 2 minutes before this place explodes."

"What about Rose?" asked The Mystic Avenger.

"We'll get her on the way out," said the Doctor.

"No problem," said Rose, running into the room. "The firefight's over and the High Werverite is in custody."

"I'll have to get you all out of here to handle this," said The Mystic Avenger. He snapped his fingers and everyone, Zuborites and the High Werverite included, disappeared in a flash of light, just as the bunker exploded.

XYZ

Everyone appeared in the capitol building of the Zuborite city in a dazzle of light. As the Zuborites were about to shoot the High Wervorite, the Doctor said, "No, this is not the way to go. The whole point was to have a peace treaty."

"But he nearly destroyed our race," said the president of the Zuborites, walking into the room. "He must be punished. And how can we trust his kind now?"

"This one must be punished," said The Mystic Avenger, "but not killed. Imprison him, and sign the peace treaty with the rest of the government. Only by cooperation will your two species survive."

"Very well," said the president. "We will honour our original agreement."

XYZ

Back on the Tardis in the Vortex, the Doctor and gang were having a drink in the lounge and catching each other up on the differences between universes.

"So Mystic, you mean to tell me that in the universe you live in, we're all regarded as fictional?" asked Rose.

"Pretty well," said The Mystic Avenger. "While the concept of parallel universes is recognized, the human body whom I'm hosting lives in a society which kind of has difficulty recognizing them as real."

"And Rose, you're from a timeline where Gallifrey is destroyed," said the Doctor. "I can see why the Doctor would have been as attached to you as you describe. Any Time Lord on his own must have been nearly insane."

"Hey, don't be so hard on her," said The Mystic Avenger. "She not only saved her Doctor mentally, she saved him physically too, destroying nearly the entire Dalek race in one go."

"But she's only a human," said the Doctor. "She should have died if she really absorbed the Time Vortex as she claimed."

"That's the whole point of why he loves her," said The Mystic Avenger. "That very act was enough to show how strong she was. Not only that she would save him by doing that, but by her very understanding what he was going through. Yes he was distraught, but a human who could understand what it is the likes of you and I can see is something incredibly special."

"Wait, the Doctor loves me?" asked Rose.

"Your Doctor does," said The Mystic Avenger. "He will reveal this as a half human duplicate to your alternate self and you two will form a relationship for the rest of your days." Rose turned and wiggled her eyebrows at the Doctor.

"Don't get any silly ideas," he said. "I'm not like my alternate self, and I will certainly NOT embrace romantic notions."

"Oh you're just hiding it," said Rose giggling. "Give me time and I'll show you."

The Doctor smiled serenely. "I'll take that wager," he said chuckling.

The Master coughed at this point. "Might I remind you all that we still have the problem of who provided a graviton collector to a type 2 civilization? This person could prove a real threat to the fabric of reality."

"Not to worry," said The Mystic Avenger. "I'll check back in with Universe Sector 001 to find out who's doing this." With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.

XYZ

In Universe Sector 0012, an entity chuckled surveying the conversation in the Tardis.

"In due time, I will have my revenge Uthuriel," said the entity laughing. "In due time."


	3. Episode 3

**Rose II's Adventures**

Episode 3

Paratime Begins

_It's been a while since I wrote anything on this saga, but my duties have kept me elsewhere. Dealing with Tealshank (demon) attempts to breach this universe's barriers have kept me busy. However, I have had time free to reintegrate back into the timeline and continue helping the alternate 9__th__ Doctor, the Master and Rose II along. Here's the third adventure. Enjoy. –Uthuriel._

Rose was sitting on a couch in the living room of the Tardis flipping through a magazine when in walked the Master who proceeded to sit down and plug his hand into something that looked like a power outlet.

"You know," said Rose. "I should have gotten used to that by now, but 3 months here and I still can't get used to the fact that you're an android."

"You're not the only one to say that," said the Master, making as amused a look as he could with a stone face. All of a sudden the cloister bell went off and Rose and the Master promptly raced into the console room.

In the console room, the Doctor was racing about flipping switches manically in a way that reminded Rose of her own Doctor.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're falling through a rift in space and time," said the Doctor. "This shouldn't be happening. The Time Lords clearly stated that no rifts were going to be opened in this sector owing to the instability at the Planck scale. Master, get on the controls and help me stabilize the Tardis." The Master and the Doctor ran frantically around the console hitting buttons as an almost pained groan escaped from the Tardis. All of a sudden, the Tardis shook and everyone was thrown across the console room.

"Well at least some things haven't changed," said Rose, getting up and dusting herself off. The Master proceeded to the console to look at the scanner.

"It appears that we have landed on a planet covered in ice and snow," he said. "Atmosphere is breathable, no signs of radiation, but also no signs of life. Wait, I stand corrected. There is one life sign immediately outside the doors."

"How is the Tardis?" asked the Doctor.

"It took a particularly nasty bump," said the Master. "It will heal. The Tardis's Eye of Harmony is still online, so it can recharge, but it will take 24 hours before it is ready to go."

"Well then," said the Doctor. "It would appear we have nothing left to do but explore. Come along, my dear," he said gesturing to Rose.

XYZ

As the Doctor and Rose left the Tardis, they bumped into a figure in white with a faint glow. It had 4 wings but looked humanoid in shape. Said figure was hovering a couple of inches above the ground.

"You!" exclaimed the Doctor. "I might have known you were involved in this."

"Not intentionally, I assure you," said the figure. "But SOMEONE deleted the zero room on this Tardis, meaning I had nowhere to set the wormhole. That rift that opened was a by-product of my trying to isolate a wormhole on your Tardis. It wouldn't have happened if I could target the wormhole inside the ship."

Rose bounded over and gave the figure a hug. "Mystic," she said. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too," said The Mystic Avenger, a little taken aback by the hug. "I was planning on paying you all a social visit now that I had some free time, but it looks like I took you all on an adventure instead."

"So what universe are we in, anyway?" asked Rose. At that point, a little ball with a bluish white color and a silver glow to it appeared in midair.

"Time globe," said The Mystic Avenger. "What universe is this? Also, what planet and time period?"

"This is Universe Sector 0164," said an ethereal voice. "The planet is known as Hoth, and the time period is 3 BBY local calendar."

"BBY?" repeated The Mystic Avenger. "Oh crap."

"Well, out with it, my boy," said the Doctor. "What is this place, and what's so special about it?"

"Universe Sector 0164 is one in which earth never existed," said The Mystic Avenger. "In Universe Sector 0057 A, they made a movie series about this universe called Star Wars. Anyway, if we're on this planet, this is bad. The year 3 BBY is when the Empire attacks a human settlement here. We are smack dab in the middle of a galactic war. We have to leave now." As soon as he said this, there was a cracking sound. They all turned to see a gaping maw where the Tardis once stood.

"What now?" asked Rose, her voice filled with fear.

"Must have been a cave-in," said The Mystic Avenger. "In the meantime though, we need to find shelter. While I may be immune to the temperature effects, the nights are so cold on this planet they can kill even a Time Lord. Hold on to me both of you and I'll take us to the rebel base."

Once they had held on, The Mystic Avenger flapped his wings twice and proceeded to take to the air. Almost instantaneously, he was blown into the hole.

As he flew back out, he said, "Ok. New plan. We're taking a wormhole." With that, the Time Globe covered them all in a dazzling white light and they all disappeared.

XYZ

Princess Leia was looking over sector reports of the Galaxy. So far, they had lost a quarter of their fleet, and things weren't looking good. They had just barely destroyed the last fleet of star destroyers before entering the Hoth system before said fleet could report back the position of the rebels. If it hadn't been for the naturally strong magnetic field of this planet, they would have been spotted months ago. Leia's thoughts were interrupted by a soldier walking in with two bound prisoners.

"Your Highness," said the soldier, "we caught these two snooping around the outside of the base."

"That will be all Jenkins," said Princess Leia. After he unbound them, Jenkins gave Leia a quick salute and left the room. "Now then," said Leia turning to the Doctor and Rose. "You've got some explaining to do. You're not with the Empire, so why are you here?"

"How do you know we're not with the empire?" asked Rose.

"Simple," said Leia. "The empire scans for life or send droids to look for us, not send physical spies. So again, who are you with?"

"We're just travellers," said the Doctor. "We lost our ship in a cave in and got readings of a settlement this way. We just came to look for shelter."

"Well, it's not much, but you're welcome to stay with us," said Leia. "But you'll have to earn your keep. We're in a war you know."

"I've been known to turn my hand at a repair or two," said the Doctor. "Perhaps I can look over your ships, see if I can't repair or even upgrade them?"

"Again, all the help we can get would be appreciated," said Leia. "You my dear, will have to work in the kitchen." At that moment, a flash of light occurred; The Mystic Avenger appeared in the room and alighted to the floor.

"Sorry about not revealing myself sooner," said The Mystic Avenger, "but I have some information which you need to hear Princess. I detected a very powerful psionic energy source that might be a danger to you."

Leia laughed. "Oh, that's just Luke," she said. "He's been off doing that Jedi training of his."

"I'm not talking about him," said The Mystic Avenger. "The gravitational frequency of this energy is not typically used by light siders, and neither is the signature. This is distinctly Sith in nature."

"Who is this again?" asked Leia of the other two.

At this The Mystic Avenger flew from the ground and proceeded to glow. "I am Uthuriel Rushenka, The Mystic Avenger, Paratime Angel Extraordinaire!" he exclaimed and alighted to the ground.

Leia burst out laughing and asked, "Is he always this pompous?"

Rose just nodded and laughed.

Leia turned serious and flipped on the intercom. "This is Princess Leia. Raise the shields and alert Commander Skywalker, the empire is here."

, Paratime Angel Extraordinaire!" he exclaimed and alighted to the ground.

Leia burst out laughing and asked, "Is he always this pompous?"

Rose just nodded and laughed.

Leia turned serious and flipped on the intercom. "This is Princess Leia. Raise the shields and alert Commander Skywalker, the empire is here."

XYZ

Luke was in his quarters meditating when the door burst open and he had received the news. He promptly got his gear and ran to the control room. Once he had been apprised of the situation, his expression turned grim.

"Unfortunately Obi-Wan didn't teach me about how to fight the dark side," said Luke. "I'm nowhere near ready to fight Darth Vader yet."

"All the more reason to keep the shields up," said Leia. "We can't afford to lose now." All of a sudden The Mystic Avenger glowed and dropped to the floor hands searing on his head.

"What's wrong my boy?" asked the Doctor.

"Can't you feel it?" asked The Mystic Avenger. "The timeline is shifting, and horribly." At that exact same moment, the Doctor's expression went blank for a second and saw what The Mystic Avenger was referring to.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "But we don't know enough about the timeline to solve the issue."

"What's going on?" asked Leia.

"The problem is that this isn't Darth Vader," said The Mystic Avenger. "This means that the timeline has a very real danger of shifting inappropriately. Another Sith Lord has been in suspended animation on this planet. If it resurrects, it will destroy you all before Darth Vader gets here and you mount your escape. The rebellion will end with you all leading to the Empire controlling the Galaxy for 1000 years."

"What do we do then?" asked Luke.

"Good evening my friends," said a maniacal voice. They all turned to see a dark hooded figure in the room.

"How did you get past our defences?" asked Leia.

"Oh please," said the dark figure. "It was very simple to shut down the shields, and then influence the minds of your guards to consider me invisible. Times have changed since I was put in suspended animation."

"Who are you?" asked Luke.

"I am Darth Tarius," said the dark figure. "I was Darth Sidius's master before he attempted to kill me. I escaped him and crashed on this planet. I see he did well, except for snuffing out you lot. But wait. There is something different about some of you. You, with the wings; I know you're a manifestation of the force, but what of you, old man?" Darth Tarius pointed at the Doctor. "You are not from here. You and the blond girl feel odd. So does the winged one. Ah, but this boy," he said turning to Luke. "The force is strong with you. Join me as my apprentice."

"I will not join you," said Luke. "Never. I would sooner die."

"That can be arranged," said Darth Tarius, who proceeded to shoot lightning from his fingers.

"White Light Tornado!" yelled The Mystic Avenger; and a swirl of white light emanated from his hands, and proceeded to bounce around the room attempting to intercept the lightning.

"You can't beat me," said Darth Tarius. "I have been a Sith Lord for over 100 years. During my suspended animation I became deeper and deeper entwined in the Dark Side. You puny runts can't handle me."

At this, Luke drew his lightsaber and was about to strike Darth Terius when The Mystic Avenger placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No," he said. "That is not the way to handle him. Use the light sabre to intercept the lightning, and force it back on Tarius."

Luke focussed and proceeded to stick the blade of the sabre into the path of the lightning. A sharp hissing sound like a cat in heat could be heard, as well as a crackling sound like a Van Der Graff generator that causes your hair to stand on end. The light sabre at first wobbled all over the place, Luke unable to control it. But eventually, Luke held his ground, and pressed his sabre against the lightning. The lightning slipped back in an arc until it hit Darth Tarius. The Sith Lord slowly started to age, more and more, until his face looked like a dried up, tossed out prune. He cackled slowly.

"You won't beat me Luke," he said. "I will overcome this. You haven't seen the last of me." With that, he exploded into dust.

"The timeline's back on track," said the Doctor. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area. "There is no trace of the Sith Lord anywhere. It would appear you succeeded in destroying him."

Luke looked dejected. "But Obi-Wan said the force was not to be used for violence."

"Don't worry," said The Mystic Avenger. "This is an example of the force being used for defence. Darth Tarius was killed by his own attack. You simply redirected it."

"Well," said Rose. "Now that that's solved, how do we get home?" At that point, everyone heard a wheezing and groaning as a blue police box materialized in the room.

The Master stuck his head out and said, "All aboard!"

The Mystic Avenger smiled. "That's the first time I've ever actually heard you tell a joke," he said.

"Just because I may not appreciate humour, as an android, does not mean I can't use it," said the Master.

XYZ

After all the good byes had been said, and Luke returned to his meditation, the Tardis was now on its way back across the void to the original timeline.

"One thing I don't understand though," said Rose. "How would that timeline have been destroyed?"

"Oh, that's easy," said The Mystic Avenger. "3 BBY was the year that the rebels were found by Vader in the Hoth System. They staged a massive escape, from which Luke broke off of. He would then go to train in the Degobah System under Yoda, complete his training, and later face off against Darth Vader, his father, convince him to kill the emperor in defence of his son, and thus end the war and bring peace and freedom to the Galaxy once more. Darth Tarius awakening without us there to aid Luke shifted the timeline so that Luke died, the rebels were all killed on Hoth, and the war would end with the Empire continuing a Tyrannical reign for the next thousand years until Darth Vader died from lack of spare parts to keep his suit repaired."

"It's a good thing we were there, my boy," said the Doctor. "At least that timeline was back on track. Now what do you say you get us back home so that we can keep ours that way, hmm?"

The Mystic Avenger started to fade out. "Aw crap," he said. "My host body is waking up. Gotta run." He disappeared in a flash of light, and the Tardis stopped in its tracks.

"Master, help me get the telepathic circuits calibrated for interdimensional communication," said the Doctor. "Looks like we're going to have to call Gallifrey for a tow."

_Next time, Part 1 of the two part episode, Training of the Paradine!_


	4. Episode 4

**Rose II's Adventures**

Episode 4

Training of the Paradine

_What's funny about this and the previous adventure is the fact that my host body in this universe line was taking a nap when I was off helping the Doctor. A phone call awakened my host body, and once I dealt with it, I tried to return to the Tardis to help it back, but wound up in the Andromeda Universe. Enjoy. –Uthuriel._

Previously on Doctor Who: Rose II's Adventures…

It's a good thing we were there, my boy," said the Doctor. "At least that timeline was back on track. Now what do you say you get us back home so that we can keep ours that way, hmm?"

The Mystic Avenger started to fade out. "Aw crap," he said. "My host body is waking up. Gotta run." He disappeared in a flash of light, and the Tardis stopped in its tracks.

"Master, help me get the telepathic circuits calibrated for interdimensional communication," said the Doctor. "Looks like we're going to have to call Gallifrey for a tow."

XYZ (currently, relatively speaking):

The Doctor, Rose, and the Master looked at the console as the power slowly died.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rose. "My Doctor once said that travel between universes was possible with the Time Lords around."

"And it is," said the Doctor. "Normally, travel between universes, though, is governed by a series of wormhole generators in orbit around Gallifrey. One takes a wormhole across, does one's research, and pops back through the same wormhole. The key is that an electromagnetic or negative matter field is always required to maintain it so the gravitational forces don't cause it to collapse into a blackhole stranding you in the other universe or in the void. Unfortunately, that ruddy Kanashuk left us, meaning there was noone left to maintain the field."

"So we're stranded then?" asked Rose.

"Until the Time Lords can locate us and use the time scoop, yes," said the Doctor.

"Well, it's not that bad," said Rose, trying to stay upbeat. "At least we can survive out here for some time. Plenty of air and food, right?"

"Unfortunately, that will be a small problem for you two," said the Master looking at Rose and the Doctor.

"How?" asked Rose. "I thought the Tardis could make anything."

"Ah, my dear, do you remember basic physics?" said the Doctor. "First law of thermodynamics, matter and energy can neither be created, nor destroyed, it can only change form. However, the second law of thermodynamics is that in any non-reversible reaction, the entropy of the system and the surroundings always increases. In this case, this means breaking apart carbon dioxide for oxygen, and turning waste back into food."

"But what about the plants in the arboretum?" asked Rose. "Don't they provide oxygen and food?"

"Without energy to power the solar lamps, I'm afraid that's impossible," said the Doctor.

"So, can't she just get a boost?" asked Rose.

"From where?" asked the Doctor. "The Eye of Harmony is shut down because there is no contact back to the home universe."

XYZ

The Mystic Avenger showed up on a darkly lit bridge. 'Aw crap,' he thought. 'How am I going to get myself out of this one?' All of a sudden, the bridge lit up.

"Unknown energy form detected," said a feminine voice. "Deck venting now."

"14165 by 23.412" said The Mystic Avenger and promptly became corporeal. The deck stopped venting, but a laser shot near The Mystic Avenger's foot.

"Identify yourself," said the voice.

"I am Uthuriel Rushenka, The Mystic Avenger, Paratime Angel Extraordinaire!," he exclaimed. "To whom am I speaking?"

"I am Shining Path to Truth and Knowledge AI model GRA 112, serial number XMC-10284," said the voice.

"Am I addressing the starship Andromeda?" asked The Mystic Avenger.

"You are," said the voice.

"Let me introduce myself again," said The Mystic Avenger. "I am Uthuriel Rushenka, call sign Echo-Niner-Seven-Gamma-Flame. Level Two Kanashuk, regional supervisor of Partime Sheaf Omega 174 and precursor to the Archangel of Flux."

"That is impossible," said Andromeda. "The Kanashuk have not been seen in this universe for over 13 billion years."

"We weren't needed because the Tarn Vedrans evolved so quickly," said The Mystic Avenger. "When they became the Guardians of this universe and evolved to Paradine status within 1000 years of their achieving sentience, we let them take over our job of guiding lesser races to Type 5 status."

"Why are you here then?" asked Andromeda.

"By accident," said The Mystic Avenger. "I was aiming for a trans-dimensional space-time craft when my wormhole mouth got sent here instead of the ship, which is stuck in bulk space between universes."

"I think I may know of someone who can help," said Rommie, entering the room. "I will summon Trance Gemini."

"That will not be necessary," said The Mystic Avenger. "I was sent to this universe line twice before on mission to help train Dylan Hunt with mastering his Paradine powers. If I got here by accident, it means this is the time I was meant to be here. The last time I arrived, my mission got screwed up by some rather annoying meetings with Trance. She ended up blocking me with her extra-dimensional abilities and we wound up chatting on the mysteries of the cosmos for three hours instead of allowing me to get on with my work. Not to mention she knows way too much about my host body."

Rommie chuckled at the thought. "Just how much did she know?" she asked.

"Let's just say she knew me in the sense of the Wayist Text," said The Mystic Avenger, shuddering at the thought. "Now would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of Dylan Hunt's quarters?"

"Deck 45, cabin 12," said Rommie.

"Thanks," said The Mystic Avenger and he disappeared in a flash of light.

XYZ

Back in interdimensional space, be it bulk space if you are an M theorist, the void if you're a Time Lord, or the Howling if you're an eternal, the Tardis sat very dim.

Inside, everyone was trying to sleep, but Rose was restless.

"Doctor," she said. "Are we going to make it out of this?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor. "All we can do is wait for Gallifrey to respond and hope they get to us before the air runs out."

"Why can't the Tardis just generate more air, even if the plants die?" asked Rose.

"Again my dear, the First Law of Thermodynamics," said the Doctor.

"So how does the Tardis make the rooms and everything?" asked Rose.

"The Tardis has the ability to smash atoms together to form elements," said the Doctor.

"Like a particle accelerator?" asked Rose.

"Far less crude," said the Master, with what almost might have been disdain if he weren't an android. "The Tardis is powered by the heart of a black hole. All that gravitational energy allows her to warp space and time, but there is more energy besides. It allows her to create localized fields to absorb interstellar hydrogen. As she travels faster than light via the warped space, she can absorb enough interstellar hydrogen that she can smash the protons together using localized gravitational fields to form elements in sufficient quantities that they can be formed into molecules using electromagnetic fields and then constructed into virtually anything she requires. The way she does it is in much the same way you would eat and turn those chemicals into various things your body needed."

"So in short, we're screwed, because there's nothing for the Tardis to grab?" asked Rose.

"That, and the energy from the Eye of Harmony, is no longer being transmitted," said the Doctor. "We're on reserves only. If Gallifrey doesn't get to us within the next 2 hours internal time, we will die of asphyxiation."

"Wait, what about rift energy?" asked Rose. "My Doctor always took his Tardis to this Rift in Cardiff to charge up."

The Doctor's eyes lit up. "My dear girl, you are a genius," he said, giving her a kiss on the lips. She blushed as he pulled away. "Master, scan the area for a space time rift. If we can use push the rest of the Zeiton 7 into the dimensional stabilizers and hit the rift, we can open up the Eye of Harmony on board, and fill up with that energy, then just coast the rift back to our universe."

The Master promptly scanned the area. "There's a rift opening up about 2.3 parsecs from here," he said. "We just might be able to make it."

"Ha ha, we are on a role," said the Doctor, when all of a sudden, he was kissed full on the lips by Rose. He pushed back, sputtering.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For luck," she said winking.

XYZ

The Mystic Avenger arrived in Dylan Hunt's quarters as he was in the shower. He took a seat on a chair and proceeded to start playing a game of Go with the ship's AI. All of a sudden, Dylan walked into the room and nearly stumbled backwards into the book shelf in surprise.

The Mystic Avenger turned around. "Oh, good. You're out," he said. Dylan promptly jumped for his force lanced, charged it, and aimed it at The Mystic Avenger.

"Who are you?" he said. "I thought I'd dealt with all the Lambent Kith Nebulans when the Abyss was destroyed."

"Relax," said The Mystic Avenger. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm actually a Kanashuk."

"Rommie," said Dylan. "Is he telling the truth? The Kanashuk are a myth."

"He has already been scanned," said Andromeda. "His call sign and energy signature match that of an old record of a Kanashuk first talked to by the Paradine."

"Thanks for spoiling my future," said The Mystic Avenger. "Anyway, I'm here because you haven't yet learned how to control your own Paradine powers without help from a higher entity, so I'm here to coach you on how to use yours."

"Wait, so it isn't enough that I just destroyed the Abyss," said Dylan. "I still have to go through more trials. Don't I get a break?"

"Not really," said The Mystic Avenger. "You're an integral part of this universe's timestream. If you don't get involved and use your time travel abilities to the full, this universe's causality chain will fall apart."

"Very well," said Dylan. "Coach me so we can get this over with."

"There are two messages for you marked urgent," said Andromeda.

"Patch them through," said Dylan.

"The first is that you have been promoted to Admiral and the Tarn Vedran ships which have just come to escort us back to dry dock are under your command," said Andromeda. "The second message is that one of the ships has detected a portal opening. It's not slipstream and there are a number of spheroid ships flying out of it."

"I'm on my way to the bridge," said Dylan, as he finished getting dressed and ran into the corridor, The Mystic Avenger following in hot pursuit.

XYZ

In the corridor, The Mystic Avenger stopped Dylan in his tracks.

"You have to use your Paradine powers now," he said. "I'm sensing we are needed on the flag ship of the fleet because Andromeda is not in a position to fight."

"What do I do?" asked Dylan.

"Focus internally into the quiet spot of your mind," said The Mystic Avenger. "Now focus on time as if it was a physical dimension. Visualize a door to where you want to go. Now simply open the door and walk through." Dylan Hunt began to glow, and vanish. The Mystic Avenger followed suit as he was enveloped by the Time Globe.

XYZ

Dylan and The Mystic Avenger appeared on the bridge of one of the Vedran ships.

"Admiral on deck," said the Captain.

"Enough formality," said Dylan. "What have we got?"

"5000 ships," said the Captain, "pouring out of that portal, all looking a sort of spheroid saucer shape."

"Let me see those," said The Mystic Avenger. As the viewscreen showed up, The Mystic Avenger took a step back and gasped.

"Do you know those ships?" asked Dylan.

"Yes," said The Mystic Avenger. "They belong to Universe Sector 003. A universe similar to mine and the universe of the Tealshank, but they manipulate gravity via Higgs Beams as opposed to graviton beams. Their weapons are considerably more dangerous, and the Tealshank actually overran them three cycles ago. We're in trouble."

"Can we stop them?" asked Dylan.

"Not alone, but I know someone who can help," said The Mystic Avenger. He activated the time globe and tied it into the Andromeda AI.

"Kanashuk Andromeda," he said. "Open a slip portal using the Time Globe and set it into interdimensional space." All of a sudden, a wheezing and groaning could be heard as the Tardis materialized.

"Took you long enough," said the Doctor as he stepped out.

"Greetings," said a voice as the com screen turned on. "I am Chulthu Zishael Minoa of the Tealshank task force. We demand your total and unconditional surrender."

_Next Time, Part 2, The Paradine Reborn._


	5. Episode 5

**Rose II's Adventures**

Episode 5, The Paradine Reborn

_Here is the conclusion of the dual parter .-Uthuriel._

Previously on Doctor Who: Rose II's Adventures…

"What are we going to do?" asked Rose. "My Doctor once said that travel between universes was possible with the Time Lords around."

"And it is," said the Doctor. "Normally, travel between universes, though, is governed by a series of wormhole generators in orbit around Gallifrey. One takes a wormhole across, does one's research, and pops back through the same wormhole. The key is that an electromagnetic or negative matter field is always required to maintain it so the gravitational forces don't cause it to collapse into a blackhole stranding you in the other universe or in the void. Unfortunately, that ruddy Kanashuk left us, meaning there was noone left to maintain the field."

Well, it's not that bad," said Rose, trying to stay upbeat. "At least we can survive out here for some time. Plenty of air and food, right?"

"Unfortunately, that will be a small problem for you two," said the Master looking at Rose and the Doctor.

"The Eye of Harmony is shut down because there is no contact back to the home universe."

XYZ

"Thanks for spoiling my future," said The Mystic Avenger. "Anyway, I'm here because you haven't yet learned how to control your own Paradine powers without help from a higher entity, so I'm here to coach you on how to use yours."

Dylan and The Mystic Avenger appeared on the bridge of one of the Vedran ships.

"Admiral on deck," said the Captain.

"Enough formality," said Dylan. "What have we got?"

"5000 ships," said the Captain, "pouring out of that portal, all looking a sort of spheroid saucer shape."

"Let me see those," said The Mystic Avenger. As the viewscreen showed up, The Mystic Avenger took a step back and gasped.

"Do you know those ships?" asked Dylan.

"Yes," said The Mystic Avenger. "They belong to Universe Sector 003. A universe similar to mine and the universe of the Tealshank, but they manipulate gravity via Higgs Beams as opposed to graviton beams. Their weapons are considerably more dangerous, and the Tealshank actually overran them three cycles ago. We're in trouble."

"Can we stop them?" asked Dylan.

"Not alone, but I know someone who can help," said The Mystic Avenger. He activated the time globe and tied it into the Andromeda AI.

"Kanashuk Andromeda," he said. "Open a slip portal using the Time Globe and set it into interdimensional space." All of a sudden, a wheezing and groaning could be heard as the Tardis materialized.

"Took you long enough," said the Doctor as he stepped out.

"Greetings," said a voice as the com screen turned on. "I am Chulthu Zishael Minoa of the Tealshank task force. We demand your total and unconditional surrender."

And now for the show…

XYZ

The Mystic Avenger turned to look at Chulthu and snorted. "I'm not surprised I'd see you again," he said. "You seem to have a habit of showing up where you don't belong."

"Oh that's rich coming from you," said Chulthu. "You're the one who is gallivanting between membranes and timelines mucking about with the inhabitants thereof. Oh, and before I forget, get off your moral high horse. You're always on about things not belonging, and how we shouldn't create chaos. Come on, chaos is natural, entropy is natural. All this, isn't," he said gesturing at all the ships.

"Entropy has its place Chulthu, but it isn't everything," said The Mystic Avenger. "We've all been over this a million times. There are reversible reactions which don't have any entropy increase, and if order didn't have a natural position in the multiverse, it wouldn't have developed in the first place."

"Well, like it or not, we're declaring this universe as ours," said Chulthu. "You Kanashuk have been meddling for far too long. Now it's our turn to protect from your meddling interfering."

"You're the ones breaking into the universe en mass," said The Mystic Avenger. "You're the ones interfering." With that, he made a throat cutting motion with his hand and the communication screen switched off.

"Care to explain that?" asked Dylan, an eyebrow raised.

The Mystic Avenger sighed. "The Tealshank are a breakaway group from my race," he said. "Originally it was just debate, but it got out of hand a long time ago, and we've been trying to patch things up since. Basically, the Kanashuk were interested in exploring the multiverse, and in the process, maybe guiding a little so that each race could develop as far as possible. We would experiment, if you will. Seeing just how far a species could develop before it either grew up on its own, or rendered itself extinct. The Tealshank, on the other hand, were interested in sheer and utter chaos. Ever since they thought entropy looked pretty…Anyway, they colonized their own universe, made it as they saw fit, and that was supposed to be that. Sometimes they get out of hand, start deliberately destroying universes and species just for the fun of it. We end up having to communicate with races and preserve the timelines just to prevent the Tealshank from destroying everything."

"So who is this Chulthu then?" asked Rose.

"Let's just say Chulthu and I have history," said The Mystic Avenger.

"Well my boy," said the Doctor. "I don't particularly fancy standing around here twiddling my thumbs while we have an invasion fleet coming down on us. Care to share a bit more practical information?"

"Well," said The Mystic Avenger, "like my true form, they're very much a form of amorphous blob. They can't handle fast moving time, low gravitational fields, or alkali metals in any great quantity. They also normally don't enter universes where gravity is weak like this one unless they have access to black hole generators. The Higgs Beam they've stolen is basically a weapon which is based off a very advanced form of particle accelerator and ion collector. The ship collects and ionizes interstellar hydrogen or whatever other element happens to be available, then splits the atom, and smashes the protons from each individual atom until every Higgs Boson is collected. These Bosons are then fired as a beam at whatever target is desired, with the Bosons attaching themselves to the target, making the material denser as it is caused to gain more mass without having more matter. Eventually, it can cause a target to collapse in on itself turning into a black hole from simply too much mass in the same space."

"Well my boy, I think we have the answer," said the Doctor. "We use the eye of Harmony to redirect the Higgs Beam. After they fire it, it will reflect back towards them, in such a way as to bend time surrounding them. Effectively, we draw power off their beam, and then I can use the Tardis to put them in a time loop."

"Great, so what do we do?" asked Dylan.

"Well this is going to have to be a two pronged attack," said The Mystic Avenger. "The Doctor's going to require time to recalibrate the Tardis for refuelling, which means this fleet will have to fight the Tealshank. I have an idea for a distraction plan. Hunt, command the fleet to conduct an all out assault. Have them activate the slipstream drives if attacked with a Higgs Beam and send it into a higher dimension. In the meantime, I will deal with Chulthu myself."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Rose. "That thing seemed particularly scary."

"As I said, we have history," said The Mystic Avenger. "I'll be fine. See you all on the other side." With that, The Mystic Avenger snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.

XYZ

The Mystic Avenger appeared in a small cubby hole just off from the main bridge. As he stepped out, Chulthu turned around, and The Mystic Avenger promptly found himself pinned against the wall.

"Long time no see, Uthuriel," said Chulthu. "Ever since you trapped me in that time loop in Canada in Universe 0057 A, I've been busy planning how to trap you in a similar way."

"So what's the plan, then?" asked The Mystic Avenger through gritted teeth. "Invade this universe, destroy the planets, and make it another Tealshank colony?"

"That's standard operating procedure," said Chulthu. "But not quite. See, I've been lying in wait here for some time. I figured that sooner or later, Universe Sector 001 would send another Kanashuk to help the last of the Paradine since the rest of them had been all but destroyed. After all, Dylan Hunt needs to head back in time to complete the creation of this universe. So, I figured I would just torture a Kanashuk for their paratemporal call sign, gaining access to the universes which are otherwise protected by Kanashuk. Once we overrun those, we simply mass an invasionary fleet to reconquer Universe Sector 001, and allow chaos to run rampant like we wanted to do in the first place."

"So another megalomaniacal scheme to take over the multiverse," said The Mystic Avenger. "You are WAY too predictable for your own good."

"Oh not quite," said Chulthu. "See, I know your secret. For any block transfer computation to work, or for you to possess another being, you have to convert your mental signal from gravitational to electromangnetic. Remember the last time I captured you?" He gestured to either side of the room, where two 1, 000, 000, 000 gauss electromagnets were charging up. "It's quite simple. This time, I'm simply going to fry your mind. In order to stop the pain, you will grant me the call sign to your time globe, and I will get through to the multiverse."

"What about the Doctor?" asked The Mystic Avenger. "You know he'll beat you."

"Not bloody likely," said Chulthu. "If you can't stop me, how do you expect a puny Time Lord and his human companions to stop me? Now the code, please."

"Fuck you Chulthu," said The Mystic Avenger.

"Tut tut," said Chulthu. "We're going to have to shut that jaw of yours." With that, he flipped on the electromagnets.

XYZ

The Doctor was busy under the console, tinkering with the connection to the Eye of Harmony while the Master was up above running calculations. Rose entered the room with a rather worried look on her face.

"Doctor," she said. "Are you sure this will work? We're already taking a heavy beating out here. 4 ships have turned into singularities in the past 5 minutes."

"I'm working as fast as I can, my child," said the Doctor. "And yes, this will work. If your Doctor could recalibrate his Tardis to harness rift energy, I can certainly get mine to harness Higgs Energy. All I need to do is keep the Tardis's Eye of Harmony open long enough to absorb the Higgs Particles and become a massive enough blackhole that the Tardis has the gravitational energy to create a time loop."

"Why are you putting them in this loop thingy?" asked Rose. "Why couldn't you just send them back through to wherever they came?"

"These beings are apparently more powerful than the Time Lords," said the Doctor. "If they are as powerful as the guardians, we could be facing a very severe danger. They must be frozen in time so they can't break back into this universe again."

"But wouldn't they just break out?" asked Rose. "If they're more powerful than the Tardis-"

"That's precisely why they won't break out," said the Master. "They will be victims of their own weapon. Something for which they probably don't have a failsafe against."

Rose just stood there baffled. She shook her head and walked out of the console room.

XYZ

Back on board the bridge of the Andromeda Ascendant, Trance Gemini was trying to attune with The Mystic Avenger. With no response, she wasn't sure what to do. Then she felt a searing pain and dissipated in a flash of light.

XYZ

Dylan Hunt was watching the battle with a grim look on his face. Over half the fleet had been lost to these invaders, and that had only been in the past 5 minutes. They wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. At that moment, Trance Gemini appeared.

"Trance," said Dylan, a wry smile crossing his face. "The Abyss was a cakewalk compared to these guys."

"What's going on over there?" asked Trance. "I felt The Mystic Avenger's presence. He's in extreme pain, and I can't reach him."

:"Well the Doctor's working on a plan to deal with this," said Dylan. "But, truth be told, I hate waiting." At that moment, there was an explosion in the Tardis, and the Doctor walked out with black soot on his face.

"How bad is it?" asked Dylan, trying to suppress a laugh at the Doctor's look.

"Bad news my boy," said the Doctor. "I can't disengage the safeties. The Eye of Harmony won't open for long enough to absorb any of the Higgs Beams. I'm afraid we're stuck."

"If only my fellow Nebulans were here," said Trance. "We would have simply banished them from this universe in double time."

"Wait, that's it!" exclaimed Dylan. "I've already got full access to my Paradine abilities. Would those be enough?"

"With my energy, it just might work," said Trance. "Dylan, focus with me. Let us put them all in a time loop."

XYZ

Aboard Chulthu's ship, The Mystic Avenger was nearing full dissipation.

"It won't do you any good to resist," said Chulthu. "Think of your friends. If you die, they won't be able to return to their universe. Give me the code."

"Never," said The Mystic Avenger. "I'm going to die, and you will NOT get the code."

"This is getting nowhere," said Chulthu, and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, The Mystic Avenger felt a pain like 1000 burning suns as Chulthu invaded his mind. Normally, he would have been able to repel such a telepathic violation, but this close to conscious dissipation, it was all he could do to think let alone resist. He cringed as what felt like ginsu knives raked across his brain.

"Ah, here's what I'm looking for," said Chulthu. "Echo Niner Seven Gamma Flame Two Beta. I will look forward to using this to get access to the multiverse." At that moment, time started to speed up, and the space started to go wobbly. "What's happening he said?"

"You're being outdone by a Paradine," said The Mystic Avenger. "I knew full well the Eye of Harmony wouldn't open. Dylan Hunt has activated his full powers. You're going into a time loop, and one that you can't break out of."

"Not in a million years," said Chulthu, as he faded away. The Mystic Avenger focussed and disappeared with a scream in a flash of light.

XYZ

Back aboard the Tardis, Rose, the Doctor, the Master, and The Mystic Avenger were all standing around the console flipping switches to get them back to Universe Sector 0075 C.

"So what will happen with Dylan?" asked Rose.

"Oh, he's awakened now," said The Mystic Avenger. "He'll wind up travelling the cosmos, and through time with his ship. I suspect his first stop will be back to the beginning of his universe to help the Paradine with its creation. Which reminds me, I have to go."

"Oh, so soon?" asked the Doctor sarcastically.

"Relax, your wormhole is being stabilized by Universe Sector 001," said The Mystic Avenger. "However, I'm being recalled. Instructions for a new mission and all that. Chulthu escaped, so he'll be using my code to wreak havoc on paratime, and I've got to stop him. Not to mention I need to heal from that ordeal."

"Well, it was good to see you again," said Rose, who gave him a big hug.

"Woah, easy there," laughed The Mystic Avenger. "I'm still in a bit of pain."

"It was certainly an interesting adventure," said the Doctor. "Good bye my boy."

"Bye," said The Mystic Avenger who winked, and disappeared in a flash of light.


	6. EpilogueThe Ending of Dr Who travels

_That was the last I ever saw of the alternate Doctor, Master and Rose. Unfortunately, Chulthu used my paratemporal access code to merge some of his life force with the Master just as he was about to die from the resurrection going wrong and invade the primary timeline of Universe Sector 0075 A (which had been blocked against all Tealshank save the Black Guardian who had managed to hack his way into the universe line). To remedy the situation, I had to give the remainder of my temporal energy to the Tardis in the primary timeline to allow the Tardis to repair the cracks in time once the link had been severed (after all, Gallifrey might have gone back into the Time War, but the stress on Time, and the Tardis, had been done.) As a result of my access code being tied in such, I was banned from all timelines in Universe Sector 0075. Fisnael, the original White Guardian, whom I had replaced after the Time War, returned to his role as representative of the Kanashuk. Of course, only he, I and the Tardis in all timelines knew the truth of what happened. As I was banned from the timeline, I could feel the shift and the strain. Somehow, even all the remainder of my temporal energy hadn't been enough. She used it all, plus her own energy, to repair the universe, and she wound up badly beaten by a simple regeneration. What will they think of next? Still, on to my next adventures.-Uthuriel._


End file.
